Holiday
by Babsi
Summary: Kathryn und Chakotay verbringen einen unfreiwilligen Urlaub zusammen.


Holiday  
  
by Babsi  
  
Story: Janeway und Chakotay machen ungewollten Urlaub Disclaimer: Paramount Author's note: Eigentlich hatte ich ja eine etwas andere Geschichte im Sinn aber es kam diese heraus Feedback: babsi0110@yahoo.de bitte bitte ganz viel  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway saß in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum. Es war ein ereignisloser Tag und es würden noch viele folgen. Den Scanns zufolge gab es in dem Sektor den sie gerade durchquerten keine humanoide Lebewesen und auch keine Anomalien, nicht einmal einen kleinen Nebel. Es war natürlich besser eine sichere Heimreise zu haben aber wenn sie auf freundlich gestimmte Humanoide treffen würden wäre es ihr lieber als so. Ihr war langweilig. Neelix organisierte ununterbrochen irgendwelche Parties wo sie ich wohl oder übel blicken lassen musste. Jetzt saß sie auf der Coach und laß den Bericht von Seven. Plötzlich durchzog ein greller Blitz den Raum. Janeway wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte und so setzte ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend ein. Neben ihr saß jetzt Q in seiner Captainsuniform. "Was wollen sie Q?" fragte sie ihn scharf. "Behandelt man so einen alten Freund?" entgegnete dieser spielerisch gekränkt. OK, ich vergebe ihnen weil sie mich so lieb um Verzeihung gebeten haben. Janeway saß nur schweigend neben ihm. "Kommen sie zur Sache. Sie werden doch einen Grund haben warum sie gekommen sind." "Ich wollte sie besuchen. Ist das nicht Grund genug?" Janeway sah ihm gequält an. *Bitte verschwinde doch einfach wieder.* Immer wenn er bisher auftauchte gab es Schwierigkeiten. "Aber weil sie mich so drängen und anscheinend kein Gespräch mit mir führen wollen.... Ja, ich habe tatsächlich einen Grund warum ich gekommen bin. Ich nenne es schon fast Mission. Ich habe sie beobachtet und bin zu dem Entschluß gekommen, dass sie unbedingt Urlaub benötigen. Sie bekommen von mir eine Reise nach Rhodos am Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts für 2 Personen. Wer wird ihr Begleiter sein?" "Ich lasse mich von ihnen nicht einfach beurlauben. Was denken sie sich?" Langsam wurde sie wütend. "Wenn sie sich nicht entscheiden können werde eben ich für sie entscheiden. Lassen sie mich nachdenken. ... Ich weiß schon." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und im nächsten Moment stand Chakotay vor ihnen. "Was ist ..." Seine frage verstummte als er Q erblickte. Dann wanderte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Kathryn die ihn nur entschuldigend ansah. "Also viel Spaß." Im nächsten Moment waren die drei vom Schiff verschwunden.  
  
_______________  
  
Kathryn und Chakotay befanden sich jetzt vor einem Hotel des frühen 21. Jahrhunderts. Vor ihnen standen 2 Koffer und sie waren im Stil dieser Zeit gekleidet. Kathryn ein kurzes, rotes Trägerkleid und Chakotay hatte eine kurze Hose und ein weites T-Shirt an. "Wo sind wir hier?" "Ich weiß es nicht." "Was haben sie denn da." Chakotay nahm Kathryn einen Zettel aus der hand und las vor.  
  
Meine liebe Kathryn. Ich habe dich und deinen lästigen Begleiter nach Faliraki auf Rhodos geschickt. Ihr steht gerade vor eurem Hotel, alle Papiere die ihr benötigt befinden sich in dem Handtäschchen. Jetzt die Regel: Ihr müsst hier einen Urlaub verbringen. Nach einer Woche hole ich euch ab. Aber nur wenn ihr wirklich Urlaub gemacht habt. Sonst werdet ihr wohl in dieser Zeit weiterleben.  
  
"Glaubt er ernsthaft, dass ich mich auf so etwas einlasse." "Kathryn beruhigen sie sich. Wir kommen hier sonst nicht weg und was soll uns schon ein Urlaub schaden?"  
  
_______________  
  
Nachdem sie an der Rezeption ein Zimmer bekommen hatten, Q hatte natürlich nur ein Doppelbettzimmer reserviert und sonst war im ganzen Hotel keines mehr frei, gingen sie zum Strand hinunter. In ihren Koffern waren auch Badesachen also trug Chakotay Shorts und Kathryn hatte einen blauen Bikini an. Am Strand waren ihnen zu viele Leute also gingen sie ein Stück das Meer entlang bis sie auf eine einsame Bucht stießen. Hier waren zwei Liegen und darüber ein Sonnenschirm aufgebaut, auf die sie sich hinauflegten.  
  
_______________  
  
"Gehen wir ins Wasser. Kommen sie." "Nein ich bleibe hier." "Kommen sie schon. Es ist echt warm." "Nein gehen sie alleine." "Ich warne sie. Sie werden schon noch im Wasser landen." "Das werden wir noch sehen." Chakotay stand auf und Kathryn glaubte schon sie hätte gewonnen. Er ging zu ihrer Liege hinüber und nahm sie auf die Arme. Sie begann sich zu wehren doch erkannte bald das es keinen Sinn haben wird. "Lassen sie mich hinunter." "Sofort." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln breitete sich bei ihm aus. Er lief mit ihr den Strand hinunter und ins Meer hinein. Als er bis zu den Hüften im Wasser stand ließ er sie fallen.  
  
_______________  
  
Sie wollte sich rächen und so entstand eine Wasserschlacht. Sie hatten sich ziemlich verausgabt und lagen im nassen Sand vor dem Meer wo das Wasser immer kurz um ihre Körper strich. Kathryn hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ sich von der warmen Sonne bestrahlen. So bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Chakotay hatte sich aufgesetzt und betrachtete sie wie sie dalag. *Sie ist wunderschön.* Langsam beugte er seinen Kopf herab. Die Sonnenstrahlen wurden nun durch ihn unterbrochen und Kathryn machte verwundert die Augen auf. Er war ihr ziemlich nahe und hatte diesen Ausdruck in den Augen. Er machte keine Anstalten wieder zurück zuweichen sondern kam noch ein Stück näher bis nur noch ein winzige Entfernung zwischen ihren Lippen waren. Er wartete auf eine Erlaubnis von ihr und sie wusste es. Es stand soviel zwischen ihnen, das Schiff, die Crew, die Protokolle. In diesem Moment konnte sie sich aber nicht mehr gegen ihre Gefühle wehren und brachte ihre Lippen an seine woraus ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss wurde.  
  
_______________  
  
Im nächsten Moment saßen sie im Kasino wo beinahe die gesamte Crew Abendessen zu sich nahm. Sie küssten sich noch immer und hatten nichts von dem mitbekommen bis um sie herum geklatscht wurde. 


End file.
